Jujur?
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Membuat laki-laki dingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sangatlah mudah hanya perlu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga mencintai mu. Saat terbakar api cemburu misalnya/ RnR minna?


**Jujur?**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, no eyd, typo dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Di depan stasiun tampak gadis dengan rambut seperti bunga Sakura tengah menatap seseorang di depannya yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi denganku ke festival Hanabi, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hn, iya." Sakura nama gadis tersebut mendesah senang. Bagaimana tidak walapun ia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih namun Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mau menerima ajakan Sakura untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya menjijikan. Apa lagi saat melihat sepasang kekasih saling memanggil dengan panggilang sayang, itu terasa memukan bagi Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum senang membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke meninggalkannya segera menyusul langkah Sasuke. Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan di perjalanan pulang hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Sasuke-kun ingat besok jangan sampai lupa, jaa." Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dan manghilang setelah melewati perempatan jalan di depan sana.

"Dasar."

**...**

"Okaa-san aku berangkat." Saat Sakura yang akan memakai getanya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ibu memanggil namanya.

"Coba berbalik biar kaa-san memperbaiki obimu. Ibu Sakura tampak cekatan memperbaiki obi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti ini oleh ibunya.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ucap ibu, Sakura pamit untuk ke dua kalinya dan segera berangkat. Sasuke telah menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Sasuke hanya mengenakan pakaian santainya, jujur Sasuke tak tau harus memakai apa karena ia tidak pernah pergi ke festival Hanabi.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

"Tak masalah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat perayaan festival Hanabi yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, bisa di tempuh berjalan kaki selama 10 menit. Setelah sampai mata akan di manjakan dengan deretan lampion yang terpajang di sisi jalan, dan jangan lupakan di sana banyak pula pedagang yang berjualan makanan dan yang lainnya.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Mereka berhenti di salah satu stand permainan. Permainan yang sangat di gemari banyak orang yaitu menangkap ikan mas.

"Kita main ini ya, Sasuke-kun?" Rengek Sakura.

Sasuke membuang mukanya sambil mendesah lelah, "Terserah."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Sakura mencoba beberapa kali namun gagal akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalananya menuju tempat yang pas untuk melihat hanabi, tapi dengan berkunjung dulu ke tiap-tiap stand yang berada di sini tentunya.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli sebuah permen yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Sakura. "Permen apelnya 2 ya."

Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang Sakura dan Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju penjual topeng.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun." Sakura yang saat itu memakai topeng segera di rebut oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke kembali memberikannya pada penjualnya.

"Kau tampak lebih jelek." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tertegung mendengarnya itu terdengar seperti kalimat pujian secara tidak langsung. Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan Sakura mendesah lelah kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi bukan berati kau cantik." Tambah Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh mendengarnya.

"Ah iya aku tahu, baiklah sekarang temani aku makan. Setelah itu kita mencari tempat untuk melihat hanabi." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berjalan dan mencicipi berbagai makanan di tiap-tiap penjual. Rasanya menyenangkan bagi Sakura yang gemar makan sangat beruntung pergi ke festival karena bisa menyicipi jajanan yang terasa sangat enak-enak ini.

Sasuke melirik sekilas jam tangannya kemudian menarik Sakura.

"Hanabinya sebentar lagi mulai dan orang-orang mulai ramai aku tak suka itu." Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang terasa kokoh tersebut, mengikutinya hingga sampai di tempat yang sangat pas untuk melihat hanabi. Sasuke berhenti di pinggiran sungai kemudian duduk di atas rumput yang hijau.

"Di sini lebih baik."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke duduk. Cukup lama mereka diam hingga Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar mu mengucapkan cinta pada ku," selama Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke sekitar 8 bulan Sasuke tak permah sekalipun mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' atau hal yang lainnya. Walau Sakura tahu Sasuke tak suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura lembut. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura rasanya terhanyut melihat manik onyx tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Sakura."

Hanabi meletus dengan indahnya di langit malam saat itu. Mereka melihat ke arah langit, Sakura melirik sekilas Sasuke kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sasuke-kun." Saat ini Sakura rasanya sangat-sangat senang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana mereyakannya, merayakan kegembiraannya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kita memainkan drama menjijikan ini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura membeku.

Suara kembang api semakin kencang di dengarnya. Kembang apa yang seolah menambah kesan mencengkram bagi Sakura.

"Maksud mu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau pasti mengerti Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Liquid bening tiba-tiba meluncur dengan deras di maniknya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan muak.

"Maaf 8 bulan terakhir membuat hari-harimu buruk. Terimakasih atas waktumu, lebih baik kita putus saja. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlari kencang melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa berhenti hingga ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia hapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan segera memasuki rumah dengan senyum seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sama sekali.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sakura, wah kau cepat sekali pulang." Ujar ibu.

"Aku merasa tak enak badan Kaa-san, aku tidur dulu ya." Sakura berjalan cepat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Cepat-cepat ia mengunci kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang kamarnya.

"Aku terlalu bodoh. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaiku sama sekali." Sakura mentupu wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin dengan ini ia lebih sedikit lebih baikkan.

Sedangkan di sisi yang lain Sasuke masih duduk di pinggiran sungai. Dua buah permen apel tersebut masih berada di sampingnya, sepertinya Sakura lupa membawanya saat ia pergi tadi.

Karena merasa bosan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Beberapa puluh menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Dua buah permen apel tersebut lempar ke meja ruang tamunya membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sofa kaget mendengar.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat tak melihat siapa-siapa hanya melihat dua permen apel yang berada di atas meja yang bentuknya tak baik lagi.

"Dasar anak itu."

Setelah kejadian itu tak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang menelpon atau sekedar mengirim e-mail walau kita tahu bahwa mereka telah putus. Hingga libur musim panas berakhir, dan ini saatnya untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru di kelas yang baru.

"Kelas XII- 1." Sakura memasuki kelasnya di dalam kelasnya ternyata sebagian merupakan teman sekelasnya dulu. Tak banyak berubah dari kelas yang dulu malah kelasnya yang sekarang tambah sunyi karena semuanya sibuk membaca buku, yah beginilah nasib berada di kelas unggulan.

Saat mengambil nomer undian untuk tempat duduk Sakura tidak sama sekali menghiraukan seseorang di sampingnya. Jujur ia bisa di bilang menyesal telah satu kelas dengannya, dan kenapa bisa ia masuk ke kelas yang menyesatkan ini. Bayangkan orang yang mati-matian yang ia inginkan pergi dari pikirannya malah duduk di sampingnya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Laki-laki tersebut memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya Sakura langsung mendongak dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sa...Sasori-kun." Sakura nampak tak percaya melihat penglihatannya. Di depannya teman sekolah dasarnya dulu yang sempat pindah ternyata sekelas dengannya.

"Iya, wah kau sombong ya tak menyadariku berada di kelas yang sama denganmu." Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Maaf Sasori-kun, aku tak memperhatikan sesekelilingku." Ya bagaimana tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu ia sibuk memikirkan Sasuke dan Sasuke terus.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pergi? Mengenang masa-masa dulu."

"Boleh Sasori-kun."

Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas tak memperdulikan Sakura yang menatapnya sekilas.

**...**

Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura pergi ke sebuah wahana permainan. Sakura tampak senang berada di dekat Sasori.

Hari mulai sore dan sekarang Sasori dan Sakura tengah duduk di tengah taman yang di penuhi muda mudi yang tengah berpacaran.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini Sasori-kun."

"Aku juga Sakura." Mereka berdua tidak tahu sepasang mata onyx tersu memperhatikan mereka. Matanya tampak tak suka melihatnya.

"Rasanya seperti mengenang masa-masa saat kita sekolah dasar dulu Sakura." Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Sudah cukup, ia melihat drama menjijikan di depannya dengan geram Sasuke menghampiri Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membuat Sakura hampir jatuh di depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke." Teriak Sakura.

"Aku muak melihatmu bersama lelaki merah ini." Desis Sasuke sinis.

"Hey lepaskan tangan Sakura dari tanganmu." Ucap Sasori.

Sasuke menatap muak wajah Sasori. Iya lepaskan tangan Sakura dan segera memukul pipi mulus Sasori.

**Brugh**

Sasori terhempas hingga jatuh mencium tanah yang dingin. Pipinya memar seketika dan di sudut bibirnya terdapat darah yang mengalir.

"Aku rasa setelah kau mendapat pelajaran tadi kau tak berani mendekati kekasih seseorang." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menyeret Sakura untuk menjauh dari taman meninggalkan Sasori yang masih meringis kesakitan. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tampak tak suka jujur ia meresa tak enak melihat Sasori di pukul oleh Sasuke seperti tadi.

"Sasuke-kun lepas!" Teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap geram Sasuke.

"Menjauhkanmu dari pria merah tadia." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Tapi apa maksud dari kata-katamu, bukankah kita sudah putus? Kau juga tak mencintaikukan tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah melakukan ini?" Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah Sasuke ingin mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Kau cerewet haruskan aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu agar kau diam?"

"Aku tak perlu kata-kata itu jika kau tidak mencintaiku bodoh." Sakura sudah muak sekarang, melihat Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya jengah.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama dengan lelaki lain, jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tak segan-segan membunuh laki-laki yang bersama mu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil, dengan senyum yang masih mengembang Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Rasanya pelukan Sasuke terasa sangat-sangat hangat melibihi meja pemanas yang selalu ia gunakan saat musim dingin tiba. Ia sepertinya akan kecanduan pelukan hangat Sasuke walau akan sangat mustahil mendapatkannya mengingat sifat Sasuke yang 'aneh'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN : fic pertama SS :D gima gaje banget dan ooc banget. Tapi gk apalah semoga reader-san menyukai.**

**Keritik dan sarannya?**


End file.
